dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Central 3
|genre = Music, Rhythm, Exercise |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = WII U |media = DVD-ROM |requirements = Kinect |input = Kinect |Platform = XBOX 360 Kinect|title = Dance Central 3|Developer = Harmonix Music Systems, Backbone Entertainment|Publisher = Harmonix Music Systems, Microsoft Studios|US Release Date = October 16, 2012|EU Release Date = October 19, 2012|Genre = Music, Rhythm|Mode = Single-player, multiplayer|Rating = 5/5 - Microsoft Store|Japan Release Date = October 19, 2012|Media = DVD-ROM}} Dance Central 3 music video game developed and published by Harmonix Music Systems and co-developed by Backbone Entertainment. It is the third instalment of the Dance Central series and was announced at E3 2012 during Microsoft's press conference. The game was released on October 16, 2012, in North & Latin America, & on October 19, 2012, in Europe, Asia, Australia, & Japan. E Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the previous two games in the series in which players follow dance moves which are tracked by the Xbox 360 Kinect. The more accurately the players dance, the more points they earn. Harder difficulties mean harder moves for the players to follow. New to Dance Central 3 is the Crew Throwdown mode where two teams of up to four go head-to-head in a series of performances, dance battles & mini-games. There will be a "Keep the Beat" mini-game which will have the player track the rhythm and the "Make Your Move" mini-game which will have players compete making up routines on the fly. Also new to Dance Central 3 is the Beginner mode, a difficulty mode for people completely new to dancing games, and Party Mode, where random songs and minigames are played and as people play, they have progressively moved up or down a difficulty depending on how well they are performing. Characters All of the characters from the previous two games return with the addition of Rasa and Lima, both of whom form the DCI crew. Despite for Dare and MacCoy not appearing in Dance Central 2, DCI, Lu$h, Hi-Def, Flash4wrd, & Riptide are available from the start, while the D-Coy, Murder Of Crows, Glitterati, D-CYPHER, Icon, and Ninja Crews are unlocked through levelling up. The only characters who do not return are CYPH-ELITE and ELIOT. Both of them will return in the near future in whatever new Dance Central series. Venues Story The player receives an invitation to an underground dance party. When the player's swag is verified Rasa and Lima welcome the player to "the party." It begins with a dance to Bass Down Low, in which upon successful completion the party's secret is revealed that it's Dance Central Intelligence (DCI) and they want to recruit the player to be an agent. To prove the player's skills Rasa and Lima tests the player to Sexy and I Know It. After passing it, they intercept a transmission from Dr. Tan revealing that "Project Lockstep" has reached its second phase. Rasa and Lima explain to the player that they sent various crews back in time to learn the dance crazes of various dance eras for use against Dr. Tan. Furthermore, Dare and Maccoy (who are also DCI agents) are revealed to have gone missing. Before being sent away via DCI's time machine, the player learns that to return from the past and back to the present, they need to power Boomy the time-traveling boombox, by constant motion - that is dancing. The player is then brought to the '70s in a skate park, where Lu$h Crew is located. Angel is having a good time in the era, however, Miss Aubrey dislikes it heavily because her hair is feathered and the stage smells like hotdogs, just as she won't stop complaining about it. As such, they study the dance craze to learn it is the Hustle. Upon completion, they all return to the present, much to Miss Aubrey's relief (where she insists to be taken to a stylist at once) and Angel's disappointment. Just in, DCI informs the player that Dr. Tan's armies are spreading like a virus, and DCI seems to be the only safe place left. The player travels back to the '80s to learn its dance craze with Hi-Def. On meeting, Glitch in the name of Hi-Def wanted to challenge the player to a dance-off but was reminded of his duties by Rasa. Glitch laments that if they returned to the present, the street they are currently performing in will get demolished, only to be debunked by Mo who knows Glitch is reluctant to return as he fears getting motion-sickness from time traveling. The player alongside Hi-Def subsequently learns the dance craze; the Electric Slide. Returning to the present, a motion-sick Glitch is escorted away by Mo to rest. Rasa and Lima inform the player that Dare and MacCoy were found but were under mind control, thanks to a head device Dr. Tan used on his army. While Lima has the mind control device analyzed by the computer to find out any countermeasures, Rasa instructs the player on their next objective. The player is now headed to the '90s where Flash4wrd is having a house party (at their childhood home). Welcomed by Flash4wrd, Taye and Lil' T had so much fun that they ended up coming with a new dance craze called the House Party but were scolded by Lima for disrespecting the time-space continuum. Afterward, they dance to learn the dance craze of the era revealed to be the Macarena. Once they return to DCI headquarters, Dr. Tan has breached the security system. Lil' T mistakes it as a consequence of she and Taye's messing of the house they were in, but Taye rebukes her, saying that Lil' T had not been born yet. With a threatening video message from Dr. Tan directed to DCI, Rasa and Lima have the player hurry to the 2000s era to get Bodie and Emilia of Riptide back. The player ends up in a studio where Riptide is hosting a show called Dance Central Live. Riptide is unwilling to go back in the present since the show is currently in mid-season. After which they receive a transmission from Rasa that the DCI headquarters is under attack but the transmission was cut off. Realizing the mission was more important, Riptide and the player race to study the dance craze, revealed to be the Cupid Shuffle. Back in the DCI headquarters, DCI has gone into silence and emptiness. Bodie and Emilia get taken away in the darkness forcefully, wherein the player receives a transmission from Dr. Tan that he has sent the dance crews to the pre-historic era where he claims dinosaurs have taken care of them (depicted in a childish drawing). He then commands the mind-controlled Rasa and Lima (wearing the head device) to defeat the player in a dance battle. During the conflict, the computer finishes the analysis of the mind control head device and reveals its weakness: expressive movements or "swag." The player, short-circuiting the head devices with the aforementioned swag, manages to free the agents to which Lima explains that Dr. Tan's flaw is that he "cannot innovate, he can only imitate". With renewed hope, the player is instructed by Rasa to go into the future where Dr. Tan has settled, not without powering Boomy for the trip and learning the dance craze of the 2010s, being the Scream. Reaching the future in "Tantopia," Dr. Tan revealed that he wants to dominate the future; by controlling everyone's dance actions so he will unify the world under the same dance moves. He brings out two new robots, M.O.C.-78 and M.O.C.-56 and a mind-controlled Oblio (who is revealed to be Dr. Tan's son) to challenge the dance crazes learned previously. Afterward, the robots were destroyed. Not willing to give up, Dr Tan hesitates and challenges alongside his son the player to the hardest dance of all: OMG. Eventually, the player succeeds and Oblio breaks free of the mind control head device. Liberated, he questions his father's actions to which Dr. Tan said it was all done for him. Disgusted, Oblio tells the player a way to defeat Dr. Tan -trapping him in the time stream with freestyle dancing, which is Dr. Tan's weakness. With Oblio's advice, the player succeeds in defeating Dr. Tan once and for all and returns to DCI headquarters. Rasa and Lima commends the player for their actions and have informed that all of the crews (including Dare and MacCoy) have been rescued and the dance world is safe again. The player is now tasked with a new mission: to get the party started! In a post-credits scene, a dark single-lit room is shown with two chairs occupied by the Glitterati. Jaryn marks how the dance world is saved, to which Kerith suggests they start some trouble for DCI. They laugh, hinting a possible sequel... Trivia * The move "Oladehin" is named after the choreographer Kunle Oladehin. * The move and character "Frenchy" are named after the choreographer Frenchy Hernandez. This happened in Dance Central 2 as well. * This is the first game to feature three new crews; DCI, D-Coy, and Murder of Crows alongside 2 new characters; Rasa and Lima. * Dance Central 3 contains the highest song count of the series (46), followed by Dance Central 2 (44), Dance Central (35) and Dance Central Spotlight (10). Dance Central 3 also has the highest amount of crews and characters in the Dance Central universe (11 crews of 22 characters). * MacCoy and Dare return from the first game they were featured. However ELIOT and CYPH-ELITE do not appear in the game for the second and first time respectively. * This is the last game where Angel, Taye, Kerith, Jaryn, MacCoy, Dare, Oblio, Dr. Tan, CYPH-56, CYPH-78, Marcos, Frenchy, Kichi and Shinju would appear as they do not in Dance Central Spotlight. In addition ,this also currently marks Rasa and Lima's only appearance in Dance Central, as they do not return in Spotlight. * This is the first game to include a track list and venue rather fitted for 'Story Mode' than dancing in general. * Dance Central 3 is the only game to include an artist more than two/three times, Usher being the one with four songs in total from both the game and DLCs in just one Dance Central, five songs in total if including the import of 'Yeah!" from Dance Central 2. * 'I Am The Best' by 2NE1, is the first Korean song to appear in a Dance Central game. * 'Tan-Step' by M-Cue is the first song on Dance Central to include its own choreography for an entire dance. Soundtrack On disc The following 46 songs appear on the Dance Central 3 disc. All songs are unlocked from the start except Tan-Step (marked in pink) which is unlocked after the M.O.C. crew is unlocked. Story Mode Songs are highlighted in orange. Era Craze songs that are in Story Mode are highlighted light blue. After completion of story mode, all of the songs, including Tan-Step, become part of the Master Quest. Each crew has a total of 9 songs in the Master Quest, except MOC, that has only Tan-Step. The rest of the Lu$h-Crew songs are highlighted blue. The rest of the Hi-Def songs are highlighted yellow. The rest of the Flash4wrd songs are highlighted green. The rest of the Riptide songs are highlighted red. The rest of the DCI songs are highlighted black. Importable content Dance Central 3 is able to import all songs from both Dance Central and Dance Central 2 for 400 Microsoft Points ($4.99 local currency) per disc. If a physical disc is used to perform the import function, the user will also need the unique code from each game's manual; however, if a Games on Demand version of Dance Central 2 is used, then no export code is required. Also, if the user has previously imported the original Dance Central, then the import function does not need to be performed again. Downloadable content All previous downloadable songs are forward compatible with Dance Central 3; however, any new content released on or after October 16, 2012 is only compatible with Dance Central 3. You can't buy them on Dance Central 2. On March 8, 2013, Harmonix announced that new DLC releases for Dance Central 3 will end after March due to the company shifting its resources to next generation projects. Downloadable content All prior downloadable songs are available for use in Dance Central 3. Any content released on or after October 16, 2012 is only compatible with Dance Central 3. Demo As in the 3rd Dance Central, there is only a downloadable demo which is via Xbox Live. The demo includes two crews, DCI and Riptide crew & two stages, DCI HQ and Studio 675 (both characters and stages are already selected for the players, so there is no way to alter them). The demo besides providing perform it and dance battle for the player, it also provides a party mode for the player to use and all functions of party mode are included in the demo. References External links * es:Dance Central 3 it:Dance Central 3 pt:Dance Central 3 fi:Dance Central 3 Category:2012 video games Category:Dance video games Category:Kinect games Category:Time travel video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360-only games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2012 Category:Games